


Like Father, Like Son

by Xarnluz



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Koga's dad is hot and everyone needs to know, Meeting the Parents, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, naughty at your parents house, no she doesn't fuck his dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xarnluz/pseuds/Xarnluz
Summary: You finally muster up the courage to accept Koga's parents invitation to meet. You've been dating long enough. Too bad the Oogami genes are strong and you are very very weak to them.
Relationships: Anzu/Oogami Kouga, Oogami Kouga/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Like Father, Like Son

You straighten your sweater out for what feels like the twentieth time, making sure there were no creases or dog fur (well minimal dog fur). Koga glances your way and places his empty hand at the nape of your neck, lightly kneading your nerves away.

"Relax, ya look fine," he murmurs, readjusting his other hand so he can knock on the door without fumbling the box of pastries. 

You take a couple big breaths and nod sharply. The signal that Koga was finally allowed to announce they've arrived. He knocks on the door loudly twice and opens it.

"Yo, we brought dessert!" He yells into the house. 

"In the kitchen," a woman yells back just as roughly. You toe off your shoes and place them beside Koga's boots, which you also straighten out because he left them haphazardly on the mat.

Instead of walking into the house, you stand at the entrance and wait for Koga to guide you. Your heart won't stop racing and you can feel panic start to build up. There was no reason for this. As a producer you have met new people and gone to new places countless times with none of this fluttering. Koga has told you as such not even an hour ago when you whined about stomach pains from the nerves.

Instead of being brash, Koga gently takes your sweaty hand and pulls you through the living room, which was thankfully empty. Or maybe it wasn't so lucky. Maybe if they had met you at the door you could have gotten over these butterflies and onto the next stage. 

The living room itself is homely. Knickknacks and family photos line the walls and shelves. Your eyes only have time to focus on one -- of a snot-nosed Koga with a big smile on his face (missing teeth proudly shown) holding a tiny plastic guitar like it was the real deal -- before the two of you are stopped by Fear #1.

" 'Sup kid," A deep almost gravelly voice greets you. "Was starting to get worried." 

The way his words roll off his tongue sends a confusing shock through you. Gruff but kind. Your inner mind compares it to how Koga's voice thickens when you tussle in bed and you hate yourself for it. You're almost afraid to look the man in the face, like he can read your thoughts with the same fluency as your own parents. 

"Blame her," Koga flicks his thumb at you with no remorse. Guard duty done you guess. "Wouldn't stop naggin' me to stop for a gift. Here." And he thrusts the box of pastries at the man.

You covertly smack Koga's arm, but he ignores you. Still, you continue to avert your eyes from the man. Instead you focus on his large, surprisingly slender hands as they open the box. 

"Strawberry cream! Daddy's favourite. Thanks sweetheart~" He sings, grit still heard but lighter, and you finally brave it to look up.

"O-of course," you manage to stutter out before you actually  _ look _ at the man who is Koga's father. Any other words die on your tongue as you take his features in. Hungrily drink them in, honestly.

His hair, slightly longer than Koga's, parts to the side with his bangs flicked to the left. The hair around his ears and neck also wing out slightly. It's black but you can faintly see grey mixed in. His exposed eyebrow has a scar on the tail that stops hair from growing, but his jawline (chiseled like some statue you'd wax poetic for if you knew how) already shows hints of five o'clock shadow. Only the tip of his chin holds any substantial amount of facial hair.

Koga's father is attractive. To be expected considering how hot your boyfriend is, but wowza. His father is handsome as hell and you are not immune to it. 

The worst (best) part though are his eyes. You almost regret making eye contact because staring into that deep amber almost makes you forget yourself. The fanged smile he flashes when he finally gets a clear look at your own face becomes the nail in your coffin and you decide now is the time to escape.

"Sorry, but may I use your restroom?" You try and calmly ask.

"First door on the right," dad says, placing a hand on your back to guide you in the right direction. You mumble a thank you and excuse yourself.

Closing the door behind yourself you collapse onto the sink. How were you to live through this? Your hands grip the porcelain tightly as your flushed face stares back at you through the mirror.

How embarrassing. Imagine meeting your partner's parents for the first time and immediately falling apart at how attractive they are. You haven't even met his mother yet. You bet she's just as beautiful. No doubt with beautiful skin and a slender figure and the same luscious grey hair as her son. Oogami genes were dangerous. 

Koga's eyes though were definitely from his father. Same hue; same intensity. An intensity that doesn't click off like Koga's does. A permanent feature. They set you aflame before you could catch yourself. So much like his father...

You jump at the quiet knock on the door. Taking a deep breath, you collect yourself and open it. Koga looks at you inquisitively. 

"Ya good?" He whispers. You peek out the door to make sure no one's looking and pull him into the bathroom with you.

You brace yourself against the door like you're fighting to keep it closed, or maybe you're making sure Koga doesn't break out until he hears your confession. He doesn't look like he's ready to move any time soon though. He leans against the sink with his arms crossed over his chest and looks at you. That look he gives when he knows you're about to be on your bullshit.

"Do I even  _ want  _ to know?" Koga begins to ask but you cut him off.

"Your dad is hot." You angrily whisper, punctuating each word. He narrows his eyes at you before letting out a deep sigh and bringing his fingers to the bridge of his nose. 

"So you have a fucking mental breakdown in his bathroom?" 

"Maybe? It caught me off guard." You whine. Never mind telling him the whole truth. You don't think you can confess to him that his father's gaze makes you a little aroused. Not when there's still dinner to eat, and dessert to be had. And the whole introduction stage you still haven't gotten to. "I'm fine."

He scoffs.

"You're ridiculous." Koga pushes himself off the sink and pins you against the door. He leans into you and your breath hitches when his breath ghosts your ear. "No flirtin' with my old man."

You snort. 

"No promises," you joke and a bit of the tension you felt earlier melts away as Koga's body heat calms you. You'll be fine.

* * *

The two of you headed for the kitchen and he introduced you to his mom with no fanfare. More like threw you at her in all honesty, pushing you through the doorway and then shoving his dad into the dining area to help set the table. Probably thought getting rid of the problem would mellow you out a bit. Which, to be fair, does.

Koga's mother is as beautiful as you imagined. Her hair cut short, but indeed grey, and sat close to the scalp. Her ears once heavily pierced now only held a single pair of silver hoops with empty holes littered around her cartilage. Her eyes were a rich brown and you smile seeing she was where Koga got his nose from. 

When she spots you her face lights up and the last of the nervousness leaves you. Leave it to a mother's warmth to make you feel welcome.

"Don't be shy, come here~" she coos and wipes her hand on her apron before pulling you into a deep hug. You melt into it and inhale her perfume. A deep musk closer to a cologne you remember Hakaze sponsoring months back. "I've been nagging that idiot for months to show you off. Look at you!"

"That might be more my fault. Work and all." You shyly confess. Or more like you would always find an excuse to get extra work so Koga had to further postpone.

"Well whatever, help me bring this sh- stuff to the table." She catches herself before the curse slips out and you giggle. Maybe Sakuma-san wasn't where Koga got it from.

The two of you bring the dishes to the table and banter fills the room while you all eat. Koga has you placed between him and mom, and that was a dumb move because each time you look up to answer a question Koga's father is always in view. Worse they're sitting beside each other so your stomach flips when you catch matching mannerisms. Messily eating rice the same way, the eyebrow furrow when they take a bit more than they should have. It's all too wholesome and Koga catches you making some kind of face because he glares at you when mom comes in with dessert. You kick him under the table and look to the plate of tarts she brought in.

"What a good kid," Mom muses, placing the plate in the center of the table. "You know, he always bi-- complained about how everyone had a sweet tooth growing up. Always ran outside to play when he heard the baking tools come out."

Koga's cheeks pinken. Dad laughs, and a strawberry drops from his already half eaten tart.

"Kid would get all panicked like we were gonna torture him or something," he laughs and Koga growls.

"And ya did! The house would smell so damn sweet I had to sleep with my head out the window. Shit lingers."

"Hey watch your lip." Mom scolds and Koga scoffs.

"Like yer barely watchin' yours." He rolls his eyes.

"Taking back that good kid remark. You're a shithead." She stuffs the last of her tart into her mouth, forgoing the censoring. "At least you found yourself a good girl. God knows you need one." 

Now it's your turn to blush and protest. You finally take a bite of your own dessert to escape the conversation and your eyes widen at the taste. You don't think you've ever bought from that bakery before, but you'll definitely be going back. It's delicious. The surprise makes you forget where you are for a moment.

"Say 'ahh'," you turn to Koga with a strawberry dangling from your fork. Just a touch of cream clings to one side. He's caught in a glaring match with his mother and barely turns with an  _ aah?  _ out of habit and you feed him. "The filling isn't actually that sweet. Want more?" 

Koga chews and then takes in the smug looks on both his parents' faces. You can tell he's battling between blowing up at them or trying to play it off cool. 

"Sure, aah," Koga tries for the latter, but his face burns so brightly no one is fooled. You indulge him anyway.

"Aww, Mummy me too," Koga's dad whines and holds his mouth out to his wife. She smacks him in the back of the head instead making him snap his jaw closed. The laughter around the table is pleasant. The deep sulky eyes that turn to you in mock jealousy, have you reaching over the table with another forkful of dessert before you can stop yourself. Dad's eyes light up and he accepts it before anyone can interfere. "Mmmm, a sweetheart!"

"Hey, quick tryin' to steal her." Koga scolds his father. "And you, I said no flirtin'." He points a finger at you accusingly. 

"But he makes the same face you do when you want something." You giggle behind your hand and the chuckles from the rest of the table make Koga's red face hotter.

* * *

The rest of the evening is filled with more chatter and photo albums pulled from closets. You learn that Koga's mother was in a band when she was younger and that's how they met. She taught Koga how to play the guitar and is super proud to see him overtake her. 

His father was a newbie bartender at one of the venues and chatted her up between sets. He was awkward at his small talk but good at recommending drinks and eventually numbers were exchanged.

She quit the band when she got pregnant but doesn't regret it. Playing was just for fun anyway. She put her music talents to work teaching Koga what she knew. As a kid he was always plucking strings on toy instruments they'd buy for him, and getting into trouble when he snapped the real ones.

The last photo album you open is Koga in middle school. You start to see puppy photos of Leon halfway through and you can't control your smile with every page turn. You point out one of Leon running through Koga's father's legs with his leash while Koga lies in a snowbank (the first casualty) when the lights flicker. 

Mom peeks her head out the window and mutters something under breath.

"Looking pretty bad out there. You guys should probably stay the night."

Koga looks like he wants to object, but you don't want to chance anything if the roads are unsafe.

"I'll text Kaoru to check on Leon." You rest your hand on Koga's chest reassuringly and stand to grab your cell. The power clicks off while you rummage through your handbag. 

A huge sigh.

"I'll go find the flashlights." Mom feels her way around to the stairs, while you stand at the front door. Phone screen the only light in the room.

You use your phone light to guide yourself back to Koga. He squints at the light in his face and turns away quickly to finish tidying up the albums.

"He said okay, but he expects you to treat him to dinner next time." Koga grumbles. 

" 'Course he does. Bastard always wants food." 

Mom comes back down carrying flashlights and hands one to Koga. 

"Your room's still set up. If ya need anything holler." 

Koga mumbles a thanks and gets his hair ruffled for his good manners. You say good night and extend it to wherever Koga's father went.

"Oh he always passes out after dinner. Bet he thought the excitement would keep him up but I'm sure he's asleep at his desk." Mom chuckles. "Night kids. See ya in the mornin'."

* * *

You wish you came upstairs before the power outage because seeing all the posters and signatures littering Koga's childhood room is hard with only a little light to go by. He tells you to stop moving around and  _ point the damn thing at the drawer not my face  _ while he rummages through the clothes he left here _.  _ You spit back a comment about stage lights being brighter than a battery light and he chucks a shirt at you, conveniently dimming the bulb.

Koga throws you a pair of sweatpants while you're placing the flashlight on his desk and you toss your own shirt back at him in retaliation. It lands across his arm gracefully and you try to hold in your chuckle as you continue changing. His reaction is boring, just throwing it to the floor and pulling his own shirt off. Shadows dance over the curves of his muscles and you itch to run your hands over them. You see them everyday, but being in Koga's family house stirs some kind of forbidden desire within you.

Koga strips to his boxerbriefs and holds his arm out for your other clothes. You lay your pants and bra atop his own pants and he sets them on the back of the desk chair. 

"Quit standin' there like a dumbass and get in bed."

You grab the flashlight and jump onto the mattress like a child, regretting when you come a little too close to the wall.

"Your bed's so small, you might have to sleep downstairs," you muse, snuggling under the covers fully and fluffing up the old pillows. His mom was nice enough to change the bedding while up here because instead of stale dust, you just smell crisp laundry detergent.

"Yeah I don't think so," Koga counters and scoops you into his arms until he's under the covers as well. There really isn't much room left to move, but you suppose if Koga was going to cuddle all night it would work. 

"I can't peep your room like this, you know..." you pout. You try to flick the light around a little, but the angle was awkward and Koga was comfy so you give up easily and let the flashlight roll to the crack between the wall and bed.

"Good." 

"Bet you have a bunch of stuff saved from your mom's old band hidden somewhere. You're actually a momma's boy." He squeezes the air out of you.

"And you like to drool over my old man." You tense in his arms. You cannot deny it. You did however have an entire evening to fully come to terms with it.

"Can you blame a girl when she sees a man that handsome knowing in twenty years her own might look that good?" You twist around in his arms until your face is inches from his. Koga loosens his grip on you and settles for draping an arm over your waist, resting his hand against your rear. "You have your mother's nose but your jawline is all your father's." 

You trail your palm along it. The room is barely lit from the abandoned light behind you, but you see enough to know his eyes are trained on you.

"What if you grow a beard? Would it look like that? Would I get to feel your rough cheeks when you nuzzle me in the morning? Or like, what if you grew your hair out a little more. If you dyed it, would it look like his? Your roots peeking out just a bit." As you continue your hand softly moves along. Caressing his cheek, running fingers through his hair. Your voice goes quiet, suddenly afraid of how easily sound travels through the walls. You run your thumb gently over his eyelid and continue anyway. "I don't think you realize how wild your eyes turn when you fuck me. They pin me down and you know and abuse it when you want to, but you've never actually seen how they darken and pierce through your target..well, me...Your dad's do that all the time." 

A low growl pushes its way up Koga's throat as he buries his face in your hair. 

"So what, you gonna fantasize about my dad now every time we do it?"

You can hear the jealousy leak through his words and you trace his collarbone with the tip of your finger. He shifts at the feel of your nail lightly scratching his exposed skin, feeling it trail down between his pecs and over them. He grabs your wrist when you get to a nipple.

"Why fantasize about someone who's already tamed?" You murmur and use your other hand to tease his unguarded nipple. You can hear Koga swallow thickly. "I like unpredictable."

You brush your clothed knee against the front of Koga's boxers and the last of his skepticism dissolves.

"Well if you like chaos we got some twenty odd years before I catch up to my old man so make it count."

You do.

The flashlight illuminates enough that you can see the twinkle in Koga's eyes as you snake your hands into his boxers as he kneels over you. See the fanged smirk when he takes your (his) cartoon designed top off. He leans down to claim your lips and the last thing you see are his pupils turning to slits and his lids lowering in a predatory fashion and you close your eyes and succumb to them. 

Your hand grips him firmly and his mirrors your own, diving under your clothes and slicking his fingers in your already wet lips. You feed off each other, keeping tempo with each other's movements. You muffle your moans in his neck, biting and licking at his Adam's apple and feeling his own low groans rumble against you tongue.

Climax comes fast. You buck up into his hand as waves of pleasure overtake you and you feel Koga spill over your own while you're still pulsing tightly around his fingers. You feel empty as he slowly pulls them out and brings them to his mouth to lick clean. You pull your own hand out from his underwear and offer it to him next. Koga doesn't mutter a word simply takes your index and middle finger into his mouth and tongues the space between them. He follows suit with the ring and the pinky and finally swipes at your palm with a final lick. 

"Okay now wipe that shit off," He command whispers, handing you the discarded shirt. You quietly snicker and do as you're told.

"Kinda hot getting no sass to eating your own spunk. You always refuse." 

"Ya wanted unpredictable." He mutters and wipes himself clean with the same shirt you used. He tosses it haphazardly into the darkness and pulls you over his chest. You kiss his sternum and snuggle closer. Letting out a big yawn you bury your face in the crook of his neck and let your legs tangle with his. 

"Mmm, love you." You say and let yourself fall asleep. The last thing you register is the flashlight clicking off and Koga kissing the crown of your head. 

"Night babe." 

* * *

Morning is filled with pancakes and stealth missions. Koga has his cum crusted shirt stuffed in your bag before anyone can catch him, and the bedroom window opened for a quick air out. You meanwhile flip through his desk drawers and bookshelves while Koga showers, trying to find any evidence of momma's boy cuteness. Instead you just find a family photo of the three of them at what must have been Undead's early concerts. Koga's smile is so wide it crinkles his eyes while both his parents wrap him in rough half hugs and head noogies. The other members of Undead are caught mid-laugh huddled around them while the photo's being taken; Leon with a stage pass around his neck held tight in Adonis's arms. You decide to not tease Koga about it and quietly place it back in the top drawer of his desk. 

"All clear," Koga announces, opening the door looking freshly washed with a towel around his waist. His wet hair sticks to his scalp and beads of water drip down his shoulders to his chest. "Think I still got some smaller briefs for ya. Messed up your panties pretty good."

You tell him to shut it and escape to the bathroom with yesterday's clothes and a pair of Koga's briefs from middle school? Elementary? How small was Koga then? 

His mother's soaps too smell more on the masculine side, but you don't mind. Not like you haven't used Koga's body soap on multiple occasions. Unlike Koga you finish getting dressed while still in the bathroom. Drying your hair and brushing your teeth with your finger for some kind of fresh breath. When you return to the bedroom it's empty and you can hear faint chatter coming from downstairs. 

_ I really like her Kogs.  _ His father is saying.

_ Still mad ya took forever to actually bring her home.  _ Mother complains.  _ High school? Fuck kid.  _

You can hear Koga sputtering and you have to hold your own laughter back worried it would travel down to them.

_ It's not like we were  _ dating  _ in high school.  _

_ Nah, ya just followed her around like a pup. You never grow up.  _ Mom bites back again. You decide it's time to save Koga from the ridicule and make a show of being loud coming down the stairs.

"I didn't  _ follow _ . If anything she's the one who wouldn't leave me the fuck alone!" Koga yells as you get to the bottom. 

"As a producer it's my job to make sure you're not slacking." You sternly throw in. "But I really think we should go. Thank you so much for letting us stay the night." 

"Nonsense! Come back whenever you feel like." Koga's dad claps you on the back and makes a show of stage whispering into your ear (you still hate to admit that the deep tone of his voice sends a tingle down your spine) "Don't need to drag him along with you either." 

Koga grabs your shoulders possessively and pulls you away, barking a warning. For you or his father? It was probably both.

"And bring Leon next time too," Mom pipes up. She misses her favourite son.

Koga plays the words off and you slip your shoes on and triple check that your bag is zipped up. The last thing you want are your unmentionables escaping on the ride home. You say another goodbye and the two of you hold hands on your way to the station. 

"You're not allowed over there without me," He warns.

"I'm not going to make your parents divorce." You tease. "I like them. Seeing how you were raised, no wonder you're a good boy."

He swats your hand away when you try to pet him. His hair is still wet but already the ends flip up in their usual fashion.

"Ma's just putting on a front. She's a lot harsher than that … and dad's a dumbass." You smile knowingly. Koga is the embodiment of when harsh meets dumb. Two personalities that when mixed turn into someone who is nothing but sincere … under false bravado. In a few years you're sure he'll grow into it. In twenty he'll be unstoppable. Hopefully in that time you too will have matured enough to stand equally beside him. 

"I had fun though." You say simply.

He brings your entwined hands up to his mouth to kiss your knuckles.

"Good, 'cause we still haven't met yours." You look away and already start to think of all the work you might be able to wrangle in to postpone  _ that _ . 

**Author's Note:**

> Koga's dad is hot and I'm going to keep saying it. Just wait until Koga's in his 50s. We are done for. 
> 
> I was torn on fem vs masc for momma Oogami but I decided to lean more towards my own mother in the end bc cologne smells good and piercings are for everyone. 
> 
> This won't be the last of daddy, mark my words. Give me a couple years maybe but he'll be back. 
> 
> Until then more thirst twts @ JessOogami


End file.
